


Quiet Reciprocation

by mika_does_retcon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Childhood Friends, Condoms, Couch Sex, Early Mornings, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quiet Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_does_retcon/pseuds/mika_does_retcon
Summary: It wasn't the most special or romantic place (at Kuroo's hours, on his couch in the living room), or time (exactly two o'clock in the damn morning), but Kuroo never complained when Kenma was eager enough to selflessly focus his attention on him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Quiet Reciprocation

Currently within the confines of Kuroo's house, no other being existed. There was no realistic, or conceivable, reason to remain hushed. That was just how Kuroo and Kenma operated - moved, intertwined, collided, vibed - in a satisfying amalgamation of sweaty, tangled limbs, allowing their bodies, their facial expressions, and breathy sighs to communicate among the intensity. Very rarely, mostly during such languid times, did spoken words think to verbalise themselves.

However, for whatever reason, Kuroo intentionally continually broke that unspoken rule tonight.

"You still sure you don't wanna move to the bedroom?" He murmured quietly, lips lightly brushing along the sensitive shell of Kenma's ear which was just sensitive enough for Kuroo to be rewarded with a subtle shiver. Kenma's dry bleached hair brushed along his cheek with the simple autonomous movement, but to Kuroo, it didn't matter whether the strands were as coarse as hay, or as soft as silk. As long as he could bury his face into the familiar texture and be assured that Kenma was Kenma, he didn't mind it. 

"I'm sure," Kenma sighed in response, fingers untangling from Kuroo's t-shirt in favour of delicately cupping his face and truly looking at him. "Are you?"

His amber eyes flickered like a feline; hopelessly intrigued but allowing himself to soften to show Kuroo rare vulnerability. It was those same eyes that Kenma displayed to initially lure Kuroo to him, accompanying his kittenish expression with a rosy flush and fingers dancing along the older boy's inner thigh.

Then after, their first movements during spontaneity were always slow and lackadaisical. It was a loving language they'd developed after knowing each other for so long, compelled by the expectation of tenderness. They weren't flashy individuals...well, Kenma wasn't. But Kuroo felt comfortable enough to redirect his overt passion and commit his domesticated persona to Kenma in the quiet, appreciated, and hopelessly real way that his childhood friend and lover would vibe with more. 

Each kiss, and touch, was mildly illuminated by the artificial light of Kenma's paused video game screen that slowly shifted and fluctuated in an array of mood-setting multicolours. Kuroo found it impossible to choose a favourite colour. Vibrant turquoise tasted divine while nibbling on Kenma's inner thigh, and a romantic shade of coral complemented each and every one of his curves and angles. Red was the shade Kuroo was weak towards - it mimicked their volleyball uniform and warmed his skin as though his setter's whole body blushed. Prematurely. Before Kuroo had touched him, at least. 

"Of course; I thought you might want to relocate to a more comfortable spot with better lighting so you can see me better," Kuroo suggested. His voice entwined with an ulterior motive like a drug-laced alcoholic drink: a concoction that would no doubt lead to a shared high between them. 

"You can see me just fine," Kenma challenged, though any potency invoked in his voice wavered with a thick gulp when Kuroo's large hand covered and cupped the hot front of his underwear.

"Mm...you're right," the raven-haired boy drawled, licking his lips at Kenma's oh so reserved but delicious reaction. Never missing an opportunity to tease Kenma, Kuroo took advantage of the moment friction caused unfocus in Kenma and draw him into a kiss. Next, Kuroo's pointer finger dipped underneath Kenma's underwear to reveal the part of him that was aching painfully, but no more than Kuroo was himself. 

Kenma couldn't contain the soft sigh of approval when the older boy grasped his erect cock again - this time, tainted flesh against torrid flesh. The welcome disruption ever so slightly jostled his foreskin, inspiring Kenma's muscles to tense in anticipation before deliberately stroking up in an intense, overwhelming fashion that already had Kenma needily arching into his hand. Kenma didn't require sight to know that every inch of Kuroo's hand had discovered and covered his most sensitive parts. His body so greedily honoured Kuroo with warm drops of precum that thickly trailed between the gaps of his fingers and the curves of his knuckles. 

"Mmh... _Kuro_ ," Kenma capriciously encouraged in the kiss, among his lips and tongue. Hand immediately darting out to circle and squeeze Kuroo's wrist, Kenma dragged his thumb along his knuckles to physically invigorate him, knowing Kuroo would heartily lap up his acceptance or praise. 

He felt his heart and abdomen erotically throb at the way his name sultrily fell from Kenma's mouth. Desire faltered interwoven and solidified in the speckled amber irises, shrinking as the pitch-black pupils dilated; Kenma _truly_ couldn't take his eyes off Kuroo's hand. 

"Can you see me properly, though?" Kuroo liked the way his low voice rumbled in the back of his throat, but he liked the way Kenma reacted to his hot breath whispered along his skin, vibrating against his skin, even more. Especially across Kenma's sensitive lips, tasting another of his feverish sighs with a smile. Kisses were pressed along his bottom lip, eyes closed and enjoying the soft sensation. However, he knew full well Kenma's eyes, half-lidded, were trained desirably on his blissful face.

"...it's impossible not to," Kenma answered with a soft sigh and let his legs naturally fall apart, even more, to allow Kuroo room to move closer, deeper into his precious personal space. "You're directly in front of me, how can I not?"

The apparent statement from his oblivious boyfriend brought a pout to Kuroo's face. "I'm trying to set the mood, Kenma," Kuroo contended with an eye-roll. 

"You could be a little quieter in your display," he suggested, grumbling. 

The expression on the bleach blonde boy's face never truly altered dramatically even after Kuroo's deep, humorous chuckle, but Kuroo diligently detected his unwavering anticipation. The soft couch cushions threatened to swallow Kenma (before Kuroo could), but the exhilarated butterflies fluttering within his stomach kept him afloat. Plainly, Kenma was excited, and this was a sight that only his lover would ever be able to observe. But Kuroo always conducted himself cautiously as though Kenma was a wild animal he would accidentally scare. 

"Fine, fine," the volleyball captain acquiesced, removing his hand from around Kenma. Never once breaking eye contact, Kuroo raised the hand to his lips to lightly graze a kiss across Kenma's knuckles and return his previous affection. 

Properly pulling Kenma's underwear down, fingertips dragging across his smooth thighs as he lifted his hips to help, Kuroo revitalised the tension as he focused on their last barrier. The now-useless fabric was easily tossed to the side. Kuroo had access to the spread of Kenma's body, but at that moment, he found that his eyes, hopelessly hungry and lusty, attracted him the most when he inched his own underwear down. Slowly, of course - delayed gratification through teasing was _so_ seductive. 

"Here," Kenma handed him a foil-wrapped condom positioned between his pointer and middle finger. 

"Thanks," he accepted. Kenma appeared somewhat impressed by Kuroo's speed and expertise. His efficiency wasn't on purpose, as he'd be _more_ than happy to tease Kenma to his heart's content, but purely because Kuroo would never pass up a chance to impress his boyfriend. 

Kuroo opened the lube cap, emitting a loud plastic 'pop' among the silence, with his thumb to spread a generous amount over his cock. A warm, lusty feeling simmered within his body, communicated with his glassy-eyed, distracted lover through an emotive grin. With his clean hand, Kuroo gripped his slim thigh to tug him forward on the couch. The new position curved Kenma's body and spread his legs even wider in order to lovingly hook and trap Kuroo around his waist.

"Smooth," Kenma complimented. His breathy voice dripped with sarcasm but not viciously so. 

"Thanks, again," Kuroo drawled in reply, allowing Kenma to wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss him; possibly to shut him up, again. The position the older boy assumed - half-kneeling on the couch and half-crouching over Kenma - was momentarily awkward on his joints until he'd trusted the couch with his added weight. The kiss was parted, though they were still connected by their foreheads and the tips of their noses. "Ready?"

"Mmh..." Kenma hummed with sweet, mellifluous consent. 

Eye contact could be salvaged for no longer. The bleach-blonde boy nuzzled Kuroo's neck, whether out of embarrassment or quiet affection, and burrowed his dark roots into his body. Kuroo held him all the more tighter, so appreciative and so beatific. 

"I love you..." Kuroo's eyes slipped shut, hiding within Kenma's bony shoulder but were obliged to open to carefully and borderline obsessively watch between Kenma's legs once more. As his hips pressed against Kenma's flesh, their bodies atingled with an internal muscle clench like a powerful electric shock, eager. Kenma's arms tightly wound around Kuroo's back and fingers weaved through his faithfully black shirt - accepting everything about Kuroo to and against his body. The snugness, the heat, the pressure, and everything that was destined to come. 

And, as Kenma felt Kuroo expertly align his wet glans with his hole (messily sliding out of angle to make his eyes flutter), and the muscles he'd so expertly spread, and ignite, and pleasure, he couldn't help but raspily respond. "Love you, too."

Being filled was _always_ the most intense part. The pressure of the glans spreading his sphincter muscles wider and wider until Kenma felt like he'd be torn apart was never pleasant, but Kuroo was always lovingly concerned about him. Their bodies may have attempted to remain composed and clinging to each other. Still, the raw intensity of being filled eventually overwhelmed Kenma enough to relinquish Kuroo and settle upon the couch cushions. Once the glans penetrated the tight warmth, acting as an anchor to prevent Kuroo from pulling out, Kenma's mouth dropped open with an inaudible moan, head tilting back as Kuroo's thumb trailed his wet bottom lip. 

"G- _God_ , mm..." Kenma's muscles involuntarily attempted to suck Kuroo inside him at a faster rate than his sensitive body was accustomed to. Steady hips focused on inflicting as little pain and discomfort as possible of which was darkly plastered all over Kuroo's breathless expression. Kenma gently laced their fingers, his dainty hand barely covering the back of Kuroo's, and slid Kuroo's warm hand across his cheek for reassurance. 

Kenma's heart seemed to pound heavily enough to shake their bodies rhythmically even through their thin t-shirts. Guilt consumed Kuroo each and every time he discerned the setter's harsh panting permeating the gaping space between them, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate on comfort until his hips were snug against the fleshy mounds of Kenma's ass; until he'd released the pent up breath he held; until he wiped away the beads of sweat that erupted on his forehead. 

"I'm okay..." Kenma managed to hollowly assure without being prompted. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Kuroo mumbled against his forehead. His lips continuously pressed kiss after kiss on the middle of Kenma's forehead, right where his hair parted on his scalp. As much as he'd love to smother his boyfriend in comforting but apologetic kisses to take advantage of the adrenaline releasing, analgesic effect, Kenma's deep breaths were indicative of his own regulation. 

"I'm _okay_ , Kuro," Kenma sustained with a firmer voice. 

Bringing Kuroo's hand to his face once more, the older was invited to delicately cradle the blonde's jaw with just the tips of his fingers. There was no reasoning other than the need to treat Kenma as precious glass: _his_ beloved glass lover. It would take a few seconds for Kenma to recompose himself enough to allow Kuroo to gather him back into his arms. Each passing second rewarded the quiet setter with a plethora of soft kisses and Kuroo's impatient hips already beginning to rock his body. But Kenma loved his feening as each gentle rock stimulating something deep in his body that ignited every nerve along his legs and down to the tips of his toes, quivering. 

A mumble of permission quietly convoluted with their last kiss, but Kuroo didn't need to interpret it to understand that Kenma's body was more than ready. 

Kuroo slowly pulled out halfway, rebelling against Kenma's tight muscles _squeezing_ him and insides ethereally beguiling him back inside, but paused at the halfway point. As usual, though his meticulous grip was firm, Kenma's eyes darted like a skittish, slapdash spider from his face to the slick cock stolen from him by Kuroo's deliberate hips. His eyes, body, and everything he sacrificed softened when Kuroo slid back inside of him, introducing a slow and steady rhythm. 

Feeling Kenma _finally_ relax only served encouragement. With a gentle grope of Kenma's thighs and the spreading of his legs, Kuroo sucked a harsh breath through his teeth the deeper he reached within him. "D-Damn..." He muttered, feeling Kenma's own hot sigh ghost over his moist lips, wet but lonely from kissing. 

His hands balanced on Kenma's inner thighs, spread wide, while desperately using the fragments of blue light from the television to watch his slick cock thrust inside him over, and over again. Kuroo's vision couldn't neglect Kenma's body either. Hands linked behind Kuroo's neck, Kenma's fingers either gripped the collar of his shirt or sensually massaged his fingers in the base of Kuroo's raven locks. Their foreheads rested against each other as their bodies created an almost immaculate circle, strands of hair intertwined and flowing down Kenma's, watching their body's carnal beginnings. 

Kuroo obviously _couldn't_ forget Kenma's hard cock laying - swollen pink and pretty - along his stomach - twitching subtly every time Kuroo's glans impishly nudged and teased his prostate. The transparent precum Kenma unabashedly leaked lured Kuroo to touch him, slick and slimy on his fingers and palm, and lick his fingers clean until Kenma's sapid taste coated his throat. He refrained; for now. Maybe he'd ask Kenma to beg, or perhaps he'd show him mercy. _That_ counted on whether Kuroo desired to maintain his kind and generous persona. 

Fraction by fraction, as their skins adjusted to the lubrication, Kuroo was enthralled with his younger lover's limitlessness. Kuroo regulated himself with mollifying breaths because focusing on just how snug and febrile his insides were would surely make him cum right there and then. But, against Kuroo's better judgement, he increased his pace. 

Kenma all but squirmed at the rising vigour of the ravenette's movements. Brow delicately furrowing, Kenma discovered himself slightly succumbed to autopilot. His jaw hung loosely to allow the messy panting to flow trying to combat the slow-growing, hard throbbing, _intense_ sensation building in his belly. Kuroo's hands holding his thighs apart contributed to the feeling; pining, tingling, and _aching_ for his touch. Nothing could adequately compare to the incredible hardness Kuroo provided; it just felt so _good_ that couldn't isolate a moment to stabilise his mind away from the pleasure. 

So, Kenma became overwhelmed with the flood of sexy noises - subtle slaps as their bodies collided, and the wet _squelch_ the additional lube assisted in creating, leading like the conductor of an orchestra. 

Because of their hushed nature, the noises their bodies oh so naturally created _always_ aroused him, eliciting agonising ardentness within his abdomen like a hot fire poker internally _pleasurably_ striking him. Most of all, and Kuroo shared the bleach blonde's sentiment; he _loved_ watching how their bodies created the naughty noises. Kenma knew sex wouldn't be the same without them. He wanted to hear more of them. 

He _needed_ to hear more.

Taking charge rarely occurred to Kenma's lax temperament, which complemented Kuroo's dominant disposition. Albeit, Kuroo did not complain when Kenma's hands clutched the soft couch cushions' edges to utilise their stability as leverage and counter thrust against him. Kuroo straightened his achy spine once the pressure of Kenma's weight. With a breathy laugh as Kenma twitched around him - he found his lover's various wicked expressions insanely sexy - Kuroo couldn't believe he'd already become this unrestrained. 

"You're _so_ hot..." The raven-haired volleyball captain practically purred, impulsively leaning down once more to kiss him...albeit clumsily and unsuccessfully. Their noses bumped unpleasantly with every thrust, but neither one of them prioritised altering the fucking momentum for a kiss. 

Kuroo decided to remedy the mishap. Maintaining his grip on Kenma's inner thigh with one hand, he cupped his cheek to steady Kenma's face and finally locked their lips in a proper kiss. Kenma's features were so adorably small that Kuroo's large hand almost covering half of his face, so much so that he felt Kenma's eyelashes brush the tip of his thumb with every blink. The kiss was entirely worth it as Kuroo became infatuated with the mild flavour on Kenma's lips and eventually roamed to pepper kisses on his face to taste his harsh blush - tangy brine from Kenma's sweat, but the surface was so deliciously smooth.

The hand travelled down, driven by Kenma's shiver, first beginning by tracing every corner and curve of his tantalising expression, to disappearing underneath Kenma's shirt. Inch by inch, the setters torso was exposed to the tepid night air within the living room. Kenma's breath grew heavier, anxious and aroused, the closer Kuroo's hand drew to rest on his chest. Various shadows were conjured from the inflections of Kenma's body which attracted Kuroo's hungry eyes. He wondered, while licking his lips, what they would taste like? 

Finally, hidden underneath Kenma's shirt's folded mounds, Kuroo's hand reached the centre of his chest - his sternum, accompanied with various ribs covered by partial skin. A rapidly beating heart called to the ravenette like blood to a bloodthirsty shark, covering, and caressing the firm pectoral that hid the muscle. Through fascination, lust overcame Kuroo as he _squeezed_ the flesh, feeling Kenma's nipple hardening and pressing into his palm. Kenma's body arched up under the touch of his hand like magnets connected them. 

Slick, wet noises soon reverberated around the small room overtaking the gaming system's soft hum and the menu noises. As always, Kenma performed incredibly well to welcome his lover with less resistant access as if he were an unassuming part of his own body. A brief moment of frenzy granted Kenma the focus and strength to keep up with Kuroo, but the sudden spark of feeling his eager, warm hand wrap around his cock made him falter. Everything in Kenma's system, including his breath and heart rate, _rushed_ through his body, hyperfocused on his previously neglected flesh. 

"H-Hah, shit..." Kenma's head jerked up despite the strain on his neck. There was truly no escape from the sight of Kuroo's hips continuously slapping against him, or his strong white hand stroking him, _covered_ with his precum. He could feel his legs begin to tremble as Kuroo no longer felt the need to be gentle, a whimper dropping from his throat the moment his composure failed him. "Mm!"

God, the distinctive tightness Kenma rewarded Kuroo with suffocated him, suffering through gritted teeth. The melty expression on Kenma's face as his body paused its counter-movements was an expression so lovely that Kuroo would take the overwhelming feeling for Kenma's enjoyment. "Mm, so tight...love it," Kuroo muttered as complimentary feedback. The action would deplete the older's stamina, but he still managed to fuck him with the full length of his cock with every thrust, giving him everything he had. 

Kuroo's husky sex voice rattled around his ear canal and drove him absolutely crazy; the sound alone instilled him with an unbelievable amount of confidence. Before dating or even intimacy, Kenma had never expected his childhood friend to sound so sexy or affect his libido. Now that he accessed the switch Kuroo stimulated, he'd love to attach his mouth to his ear to revel in the deep, rumbling voice straight from its source. 

Kenma could have responded but his tangled vocal cords, too dry from his panting, disallowed him. Indicative of neediness, mouth salivating like he was craving more, Kenma allowed his body to communicate by loosely slinging his legs around Kuroo's hips. Sweat beaded on Kenma's forehead and temples forcing the two-toned strands of hair to adhere against his damp forehead and cheeks, and the loose locks of hair that weren't stuck to him swung with every thrust, the tips brushing his shoulders. 

"Do it more..." Kenma breathlessly demanded when his voice allowed him to. 

More than happy to oblige, Kuroo steadied himself on the couch cushion beside Kenma and fucked him harder. Kenma's body responded with practised autonomy despite being forced back into the couch cushions with every thrust. Legs spread wider, tensing a little more than they had previously, Kenma found he could barely catch his breath through the frenzy. Kuroo _loved_ that he couldn't catch his breath. The smug grin Kuroo adorned, while hovering over him and making him feel _so_ good, simultaneously annoyed and enraptured Kenma. 

But, Kuroo would lose his composure eventually, too. Kenma knew his body drove Kuroo wild. 

Kenma's hand traced along the ravenette's bicep, his shoulder, and finally his neck, where he ran his fingers through Kuroo's dark hair once more. The sweat coating their flesh slickened their already unstable grips on each other, but neither of them cared. The volleyballers were _more_ than accustomed to bodily function. In fact, the unique scents infused with their sweat were like semi-addicting pheromones, controlling and attracting them to each other like animals. It was attributed to biological compatibility. Knowing that his own body's chemistry in its simplest form - and vice versa - delighted Kenma. 

Kuroo had been forced to be hunched over for Kenma again, but he didn't mind. Being able to appreciate Kenma's glistening skin, feeling his hot panting, from an intimate distance while gaining satisfaction that _he_ was responsible was utterly worshipful. Their closeness wouldn't last forever, however, as their position lazily slipped with every vigorous movement.

It wasn't until Kenma sobered and regained his thoughts did he discover the entire bottom half of his body was hanging off the edge of the couch, causing him to wrap his legs around Kuroo's waist and catch himself. The action seemed to force their bodies closer to one another. Like a fluid movement he readily anticipated, Kuroo cradled the back of his damp head and breathed in calming, regenerative breaths (mixed in with his ubiquitous scent) from Kenma's slender neck. Being buried in his body, in more ways than one, was a truly indescribable experience. 

"Heh, sorry," Kuroo panted and laughed, harsh enough to breathe on his sensitive skin and sent pleasant shivers through his body.

Kenma nuzzled his taller lover back, arms circling around his broad shoulders and dark head willing him to submerge himself into his body - then both, lovingly, into the couch. An element of impatience would usually drive Kenma to quietly impetrate the abandoned rhythm, but today, Kenma seemed to want to ward of climax as much as Kuroo did. 

Kenma's eyes, usually marigold as hazy as a summer sunset, almost glowed a bright divine white in the atmosphere. As the air between them shifted to calm, Kuroo watched them (watching him) soften. Depriving himself of the sight was not an option even while slowly making out because the half-lidded sight satisfied him. 

Boldly, Kenma gyrated his hips in a lethargic clockwise circle. Kuroo bit his bottom lip, eyes never leaving Kenma's body or sexy movements. Nudging his prostate deep within him, Kenma decided he couldn't get enough of his self-directed grinds and continued. His shirt was pushed up as far as it could go by the taller boy in order to watch Kenma with no barriers. Feeling a drop of sweat trickle down his forehead and cheek, the bleach-blonde banished the drop with his hand before dragging his moist hand through his hair. The action smoothed his hair back, allowing Kuroo to see the rare entirety of his face. 

God, that unreserved expression made Kuroo's knees _unbelievably_ weak. 

Appearing collated was never at the forefront of their minds. To Kuroo, Kenma at his dirtiest, at his sultriest, or at his neediest would still be just as gorgeous at his calmest - his tranquil childhood friend occupied with a video game. Kuroo sat back on his knees to pull Kenma closer. The closeness stacked the pressure between their hips, permitting Kuroo to slide deeper within Kenma. 

Kuroo couldn't contain his wandering hands from molesting his chest, or his hips, or even down to his ass, to which Kenma gave a small hum of approval. Face hidden between Kenma's shoulder and neck, Kuroo sloppily pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses to his flesh, savouring the taste and texture. Kenma happily received the briny taste of his own skin with every kiss. Although the grinding and the teasing felt phenomenal, Kenma needed to feel the deep, hard-hitting strokes Kuroo was so talented at in order to quell his body's throbbing. 

"C'mon..." A mumble urged so quietly and meekly that Kuroo thought he hallucinated the voice in his haze. Realising that Kenma's hand dropped from his shoulder in favour of stroking himself with every rock and grind, Kuroo felt a foreign flash of conflict at his initiative, distorting his desire. Kenma knew where, and how, to touch himself but, counterintuitively, it ignited his _jealously_. "Can't take it..."

Positioning Kenma back onto the couch, Kuroo ecstatically worked with gritted teeth with Kenma's open and willing body to begin the deep stimulation he begged for. Momentarily tensing, the rapid build-up from stationary stillness overwhelmed Kenma, but once he felt his body heat rise and simmer, Kenma's hand somewhat _faltered_ to slow his climax. Conflict arose between allowing Kuroo to make him cum as he'd so craved for, or teasing himself for longer. The restarted movements weren't rapid, but rather thoughtful with the right amount of force to elicit 

"Kenma..." Kuroo muttered in a disapproving, hollow tone of voice while encompassing the bleach blonde's hand and finally arrogating his rightful position to please his boyfriend. Evidently, judging by the grateful squeeze around Kuroo that send a hot spark through his abdomen, this is what Kenma needed. "Cum."

The demand whispered so hotly into his ear made Kenma shudder with a violence Kuroo rarely experienced from him - it seemed Kuroo had decided his fate for himself. Head unceremoniously thrown back against the couch cushions to splay his hair in any and all directions, Kenma had been effectively pinned under Kuroo's magnificent body, paralyzed by his thrusts. Every part of the setter's body throbbed with vascular pulsations; even his hand linked so tightly with Kuroo's. His cunning eyes were the one thing Kenma couldn't bear to gaze in and lose himself within. However, he could sense Kuroo visually drinking every morsel of his slovenly expression as though Kenma were a cannibal's tasty meal. 

Hot pants mingled between the unfortunate space between their mouths. Choking on impassion would be even _more_ disheartening. Kuroo resolved to attack his jaw or neck's thin skin, loving the taste of his rapid pulse. 

"Ahh...mm...!" Kenma desperately clawed at the couch. He'd acquired the habit of holding his breath which only accentuated the tension overtaking his body, only allowing short, sharp, shaky puffs of breath through his nose to reflect how amazingly Kuroo stirred him up. Kenma's neck and chest erupted with a rosy flush, creating a Neapolitan ombre with his dark shirt, strawberry blush, and milky skin. 

" _Cum,_ " Kuroo repeated, and as though his lover's spell obsequiously hypnotised his body, Kenma succumbed to the command, and came. 

Hips slotting against his lovers like puzzle pieces, Kenma's back arched to allow Kuroo to claim the bottom half of his body as his own. Blood rushed through his head with every heavy pant, inducing the mesmeric sensation of light-headedness and waves of tingling, pulsing, undulating sensations throughout his whole body. Kenma was sure his body wouldn't rise in temperature, but the feeling of Kuroo's hot hand - continuing to stroke his twitching cock to cum as much as he could - practically scorched his skin raw. Eyes rolling to the back of his head and letting a quiet groan encourage Kuroo, Kenma relinquished his composure, his control, and his mind to Kuroo. 

Kuroo utterly _adored_ making his younger lover cum first. The opportunity allowed Kuroo to watch Kenma's rapidly expanding and contracting chest become decorated with his own cum. Ideally, Kuroo would have _loved_ to possess endless stamina in order to satisfy Kenma over, and over again. Still, the suffocating, rhythmic squeezes coupled with his erotic, and mindless, moans that were like a rare delicacy to Kuroo, was just enough for him to cum right after Kenma. 

Kenma lifted his head once more to gaze up at Kuroo's orgasmic expression, accompanied by a lip bitten expression and a small sigh. His movements grew gentle, and Kenma became dazed, prematurely beginning to experience the afterglow as Kuroo continued to swell inside of him. Lovingly, in addition to the ravenette's benign movements, the setter reached up to cup his captain's face, patiently waiting until his eyes opened to look at him once more. 

With a lazy, satisfied grin, Kuroo barely opened his eyes long enough to spy where Kenma's mouth was to give him a soft kiss. Needing to regain his strength after exertion, Kuroo slumped against Kenma as heavily as a lifeless body and wound his arms around him in a weak embrace. 

"Ugh, you're so heavy," Kenma muttered. Despite his complaint, the warmth his body supplied was decadent. Kenma wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist to keep him from pulling out, or accidentally slipping out, of him. 

"Give me a minute," Kuroo blissfully sighed, nuzzling his sweaty shoulder and tickling his cheek with his spiky bangs. "Or five."

Kenma had no choice but to oblige, soothingly running his fingers through Kuroo's hair. He didn't mind; not in the slightest. It was a mild struggle to remain alert through this moment; half lulled to sleep by their steady heartbeats and soothing sounds surrounding them. They could linger all they liked. After all, within the confines of Kuroo's house, no other being existed. 


End file.
